The Journal
The Journal is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Island. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis The true origins of the Island, a Curse, and the explanations of questions and more mysteries are explained within the pages of a Journal, a journal of a boy named Alexander. Recap Previously on The Island Episode Michael and Nathalie are running at the forest when they are attacked by some zombies. They easily kill the zombies and kept running until Nathalie stops. She compains she is tired and rise a camp there at the forest. Michael also stays there. Nathalie decides to open the "Alexander's Journal". She starts reading it. A flashback shows a small boy entering home. He talks to his father, a blacksmith, who is forging the last of the nine daggers, and runs to his room. He throws himself at his bed and falls asleep. When the boy wakes up, it's still night, but he gets out of his bed and goes downstairs back to the living room, where he finds his father. But, he's strange. He orders the boy to go back sleep. He tells something about a "shadow overcoming the island." Back to present, Nathalie is reading the journal when Michael comes up. The two have a brief argument and starts lightning and raining at the island. Not raining water, but blood. Then, she punches his face, and the two start fighting at the blood rain. The journal falls back and it opens on a page. Back at the flashback, the village is being corrupted and destroyed by shadows. Fire and destruction are everywhere. The Nine Knights, are using the daggers against and defeating the shadows. Then, one by one, start to fall to death, being the first the one that was with the golden "A" Dagger, Oscar Lumni, who died by having his soul destroyed. Mist starts to appear from his body. Then, Clairy Fhoan by having his own dagger thrown in his direction. Connan Tervis dies by being charged with electricity. The twins Marilys and Andrilus unite their two daggers into one, creating the Axidation Dagger. They set fire at the village, killing most of the shadows, but are unable to control the fire, and die burned down. Cornelius Siren jumps into the water, then uses the water to attack, but his shadows start to turn the water into poison, and he is killed, causing the dagger to sink at the lake. Oliver Black uses the dagger to summon the dead. The skelletons start to glow red and attack, but the shadows are instangible, so his shadow attacks him and he defends with the dagger, but it falls at the corpses of the dead. The corpses start to bleed to much that they create a waterfall, and the man slides down the waterfall but could grab to a branch. There is a dead Flynn Andrew and the "E" Dagger nearby. A man kicks it from the Cliff, then turns and sees the Blacksmith with the "R" Dagger pointed to him. The man puts his hands up and smiles. A shadows stabbs the Blacksmith at his back and he falls dead. When the Master of Shadows is ready for triumph, the boy appears, kills the shadow, takes the R Dagger and points it to the master. The master smiles, and attacks the boy. He uses the dagger to defend, and it breaks, but also apparently killing the Master of Shadows. The boy starts to run throwgh the forest, crying, where he finds a man, with a hood. The man tells the boy he'll guide him, and asks his name. The boy answers "Alexander". Back to the present, Nathalie and Michael stop fighting and apologize. The night falls and Michael goes to sleep. Nathalie, with resentment, waits him sleep, takes the Journal, her dagger, and leaves. At a dark forest, in the past, Alexander's new master is walking as his new apprendice sleeps. He assumes his true form: The Master of Shadows. Characters Main Characters *Nathalie Hertimer *Michael Leonard *Robson Benthern *Lorena Benthern *Katherine Croft Support Characters *Alexander La Dant *Master of Shadows *Camille Walters *Charles Knoventon Guest Characters *Light Knight *Wind Knight *Energy Knight *Fire Knight *Power Knight *Water Knight *Darkness Knight *Earth Knight *George Smith Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features the village being destroyed. *The title of the episode references Alexander's Journal. Episode Connections *The episode tells the stories of the daggers, and how each one got where it was later found, except for the ones that appeared at the basement. *The episode shows how the Xidation Dagger and the Adaptation Dagger were mescled. *The episodes shows the origins of the Master of Illusions and the Mist Woods. *The episodes shows the origins of the Undead Twins *The episode connects with The Worm to show the origin of Sirens, and how the "N" Dagger turned noxious. *The episode shows the origins of the Hunter, althrough it's implicit, and opens a bridge to The Duel to tell how the Hunter's Paradise was built. *Flynn Andrew is Peter Andrew's ancestor. *The episode shows how the "R" Dagger was reparted. *The episode opens a bridge to Nightmares to be later told how Alexander learned magic.